Bonnie Butler
' "Bonnie" blue Butler' (1869-1874) was the daughter of Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. Bonnie was much like Scarlett: beautiful, vivacious, charming, and spoiled. Bonnie was described as physically resembling Scarlett as well, but she had inherited her grandfather Gerald's Irish blue eyes. Bonnie was born in 1869 and died in 1874 after breaking her neck falling from her pony. Bonnie was much loved during her short lifetime, particularly by her father. As the relationship between her parents crumbled, Rhett devoted more and more of his time and attention to his daughter, to such an extent that Scarlett felt that she was being cut out entirely. Scarlett considered Bonnie her favorite child, feeling that the girl had inherited more of the O'Hara spirit than either Wade or Ella. Bonnie is portrayed by Cammie King in the film of Gone With the Wind. Bonnie was Cammie King's first role and King was only five when she portrayed Bonnie. AGES ZERO TO TWO AND EARLY LIFE Bonnie was born in 1869 to Scarlett and Rhett in Atlanta. She was initially given the name Eugenie Victoria, but only hours after her birth she was given the nickname "Bonnie Blue", after Melanie remarked that her eyes were as blue as the 'bonnie blue flag' of the Confederacy. The name stuck, wiping all memory of Eugenie Victoria. It was agreed that Bonnie was the prettiest baby ever born, and Rhett began to spoil Bonnie, giving her all of the love and attention that Scarlett had rejected. After realizing that his behavior, good or bad, would affect Bonnie's standing in society he set out to regain his lost reputation. Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing soon begin to talk happily about Rhett and adoringly about Bonnie and give Rhett advice on how to take care of Bonnie. Rhett also stops drinking a lot because Bonnie didn't like the smell of liquor. Bonnie developed fear of the dark at around age two and would start screaming every time Mammy took the lamp away. Scarlett began to get seriously annoyed when Rhett would cuddle Bonnie every time she was scared of the dark. Scarlett tried to tell Rhett that just letting Bonnie scream for a few nights alone would take away fear of the dark as it had worked with Wade but Rhett denies this advice saying he doesn't want Bonnie to grow up to be cowardly. Bonnie began to sleep in Rhett's room. AGES THREE TO FIVE AND DEATH When Bonnie is three Rhett decides to teach her how to ride ponies. Bonnie soon delightedly rides and jumps fences. Mammy is disturbed by this because riding and jumping is un-lady like and Scarlett is worried that Bonnie will get injured or die like Gerald did. Rhett also begins to travel a lot with Bonnie and Bonnie soon meets her grandmother and great-aunts in Charleston. Scarlett is pregnant during this time. She also attempts at acting the loving mother to her two first born. making an effort to spend time with her children, she finds disapointment in them, Wade for being too shy and Ella for being too stupid. She concludes that Bonnie is her favorite child. when Rhett and Bonnie arrive home and Bonnie happily enters but Rhett and Scarlett soon argue about Bonnie and Rhett says that he won't let Scarlett break Bonnie's spirit the way she broke Wade's and Ella's spirits. Scarlett retorts that Bonnie is her child just as much as Rhett's and that she ought to see Bonnie as well and have some influence over her. Rhett angrily replies that she has two other children. Scarlet Reveals to Rhett that she is pregnant, Rhett responds with "maybe you'll have a miscarriage" which upsets Scarlett. Scarlett strikes at Rhett but Rhett dodges, she looses her balance and falls down the stairs which causes her to miscarriage. Rhett guiltily watches Scarlett's slow recuperation and feels guilty about the things he said to her. Bonnie constsntly jumps fences on ponies and wants a bigger pony and a higher bar to jump over. Rhett who for once is stern, says Bonnie can't have a bigger pony until she's six. Bonnie pouts and begs Rhett, who melts and decides that Bonnie can jump higher but not to blame him if she falls and gets hurt. A few days later Bonnie excitedly starts to jump over the fence and proudly shows Scarlett. Scarlett begins to watch Bonnie proudly but her pride soon turns to fears when Bonnie jumps over and extremely high fence. Scarlett yells for Bonnie to stop but sadly Bonnie falls down on the ground and breaks her neck. Scarlett Faints. Scarlett accuses Rhett of killing her baby. Rhett turns bitter and drinks a lot and soon becomes rude to the high society women. Dr. Meade suggests to Scarlett that she give Rhett more children, but Rhett only drinks and grieves over Bonnie. Category:Deceased Category:Butler Family Category:O'Hara Family Category:Characters